


It's not size that matters, it's how you use it.

by dizzidanger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lev thoroughly face fucks you, PWP, Short Reader, Size Kink, and you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzidanger/pseuds/dizzidanger
Summary: Every time you stood beside him, you couldn't help but come face-to-face with his crotch every time. You decide to make a joke about it- and then you decide to never joke about it again. (PWP because I'm short and I need to write this)





	

"I wouldn't even have to get on my  _knees_." 

It was just a joke. You said it without thinking. Hanging out with a bunch of guys all the time was probably beginning to be a problem- but here you were, implying that, because of your height, you wouldn't need to kneel down to put Lev's  _dick_ in your mouth. 

Kuroo snorted, unable to hold back his laughter as Lev stared at you, wide eyed and blushing.  _It was just a joke_ , you wanted to say.  _Stop looking at me like that, Lev. Don't get your hopes up. I would never..._ But your mouth was pressed shut and not a sound came out as you stared back at him.

He finally broke eye contact, clearing his throat as he turned away from you without a comment. You crossed your arms with a satisfied ' _hmph_ '. 

The rest of practice was.... _tense_. You watched as Lev missed spike after spike, fumbling his serves and completely missing the ball. It didn't take long for Kuroo to simply end practice, saying that there was no point in continuing until Lev decided he was going to start paying attention, because his mind was  _very much_ elsewhere. As punishment, Lev was to put everything away by himself. 

"Are you coming?" Yaku called back to you. 

You shook your head. "Not yet." 

Yaku's eyes darted quickly to the side, looking at something you didn't quite catch, and shrugged. "Okay. Make sure he doesn't take too long." He pointed at Lev with his thumb before leaving. 

It was just the two of you now. 

On second thought, maybe you  _should_ leave, because that tension you felt through practice just came back tenfold.

"Here," you picked up a volleyball that had rolled to your feet a while ago. "I'll help you. Then we can both get out of he--"

" _Why did you say that_ _?_ " Lev's voice echoed through the gym and you froze in your tracks. His eyes were locked on you, and your smile twitched. 

"W-what do you mean?" 

"About... you not getting on your knees," just repeating it made him blush. "...That was a joke, right?" 

You laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. I was just kidding, Lev!" 

"You were?"

"Yeah!"

"I see..." He hummed, thinking for a moment. Then, he shrugged and you hung your head, letting out a long sigh of relief. For a moment, you thought you were going to have to sit him down and explain it to him. When you looked back up, though, you were met with Lev  _towering_ over you.

You leaped back, clutching your chest with a yelp. "Lev! You can't just..." 

"Let's try it." 

".... Huh?" 

He smiled, as innocent and as bright as a small child. "Sucking my cock without getting on your knees. Why don't we see if you can do it?" 

 _"Those words don't match your expression, idiot!",_ you wanted to say, but instead your mouth just hung open in disbelief. You felt a heat creep up your face and you swallowed hard. "L...Le--" 

A slender finger pressed against your lips. "Just kidding~" 

"...Huh?!"

Lev laughed, wagging his finger, looking down at you with sharp eyes. "It's not very _nice_ , is it?" The tone of his voice sent a shiver up your spine. "Teasing me like that... You got my hopes up. And I think you should apologize..." His finger trailed down from your lips and over your chest before falling to his side. 

 _Who knew,_ you thought as your hands began to tremble.  _That this big lanky dork could be so attractive....?_

You took his hand, pulling him behind you as you rushed toward the locker rooms. You were acting on pure adrenaline and impulse at this point- you kicked this door behind you, pressing yourself against it, taking deep breaths through your nose. Your heart was pounding- you weren't really about to do this, were you? You answered your own question as you took a step toward him, your gaze locking with his. Were his eyes always this intense...? You were having trouble not looking away. 

"You...can't breathe a word of this to anyone, you hear?" 

"Yeah." 

"Promise!" 

"I promise." 

You frowned. There was still time to back out, but... It's not like you  _didn't_ want to do this. Or at least try. You reached out, your fingers hooking around his gym shorts, humming. "I dunno if I can." 

"Eh?" Lev exclaimed, a disappointed look on his face. "You haven't even tried it yet." 

"Idiot..." You muttered. "Don't look so disappointed." You pulled his gym shorts off, leaving him standing there in his shirt and boxers and-- goodness was his face getting red? He looked at you with such....excitement and anticipation, you couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. You pulled his boxers down just enough to take his cock out and your eyes widened his surprise. "You're... a lot bigger than I thought." 

Lev's lips trembled as he frowned. "W-what? You can't just say that..." 

"You're not even hard yet and I can just barely wrap my fingers around it... That's pretty impressive. I guess you're big everywhere, aren't you? That's hardly fair." 

Lev shuddered as you began stroking his cock. "W-what are you..."

"This is gonna be harder for me to do if you aren't  _hard,_ " you explained. "S-so just shut up and let me do this." 

He simply nodded. Your hand twitched every time a noise slipped from his lips- a whine, or a moan. God, he sounded so hot. It didn't take long for you to get him up- and he was even more impressive erect.

"Can I... even fit it in my mouth...?" You muttered, rubbing your thumb over the head of his cock.

"A-ah!" He gasped, a large hand gripping your shoulder. "H-hey... Don't do that..." He breathed- you could tell by just looking at his face how helplessly turned one he was. "I'll cum... before you even get a chance to try..."

"Sorry," you smiled. "You're just so cute, Lev..." 

"C-cute?" His cock twitched in your hand. 

You hummed in response, stroking his cock again. "Yeah. You're cute." 

He opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a loud moan as you took the head of his cock in your mouth. It was an awkward angle, sure, but you were sure you could fit a least a little more in, if you took it slow--

"Mmph!" You let out a muffled cry as you felt large hands grip your hair, pushing you further down onto Lev's cock.  _Seriously?!_ You gripped at his shirt, choking as your face flushed. _Y_ _ou idiot... You can't just do that so suddenly--!_

Lev shuddered out a sigh, his head rolled back, his chest heaving. He pushed you deeper and deeper onto his cock, despite your hands pressing against his hips in an attempt to make him stop. It was almost as if you weren't even a person to him- just something warm and wet to put his cock in, to make him feel good.

 And that made you  _wet_. 

"Good," he sighed, looking down at you with hazy eyes. "You're so small, I didn't think it would fit...ah... I'm glad. You took in more than I thought you could." He spoke to you in an affectionate tone- it was almost frightening. You felt both his hands grab your hair on either side of your head, and you your stomach twisted.

 _This is bad..._ You thought, eyes wide. _He's so turned on, he probably doesn't even know what he's doing right now... This is bad, this is really bad---!  I'm scared... I'm scared..._

"You have no idea," he panted, "just how cute you really are... I've been h-holding back this whole time...but... I don't think I can anymore..!"

_I'm scared because I_ _really, really like this!_

Without warning, he began thrusting his hips, pushing himself further and further down your throat. You gripped his thighs tightly, trying to steady yourself as your mouth was mercilessly  _fucked_ by Lev's cock. Tears welled up in your eyes, finding it harder to breathe every time he pulled out, only to thrust back in. Sweat dripped down his neck, and the look on his face was so unbelievably erotic that you could probably get off just  _looking_ at it. He was thrusting into you so desperately that you were unable to keep steady with any sort of pace he  _might_ have been attempting. He was a mess- and so were you. 

"You're such a good girl," he purred your name, and you felt your knees buckle, a wetness dripping between your thighs. "Opening your mouth so wide for me... ah... You're trying to swallow up my whole cock aren't you? That's so dirty,  _kotik._ "  

You moaned around his cock, causing his body to shudder. His moans grew louder, and his thrusts more sporadic than before. Your eyes rolled back and- god you really couldn't breathe. You were sure that he knew, but he didn't let up, he just kept on thrusting his cock down your throat over and over. You wanted to yell at him after this, but you doubted that you would even be able to think, let alone speak when he was done with you.

"I'm gonna cum,  _kotik_ ," he moaned, running his hand through your hair in an almost gentle manner, as if he were petting you. "Can I cum in your mouth? Ah... I'm gonna...!" 

You found it  _stupid_ of him to ask, since you couldn't exactly answer. You didn't have time to if you could either way- you let out a strangled moan as his arms wrapped around your head, holding you there as his cum spilled down your throat.

" _Kotik,_ " he shuddered, " _kotik, kotik,_ my little  _kotik_."

He finally released you and you dropped to your knees, gasping and choking. It was when he heard your harsh breaths did he snap back to reality- you felt his arms around you, holding you tightly.

"I'm sorry!" It almost hurt how tightly he held you, but you were too weak to tell him that. Instead, you simply nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck.

"S...stupid..." Your voice was hoarse, just barely over a whisper.

"I-I don't know what came over me! You just... I...!" He rambled, obviously embarrassed by what he'd done.

You shook your head. "I-it's okay. Just... a little warning next time?" 

"Oka-- Wait..." He looked down at you, blinking.

" _Next time_ _?_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> kotik = pussycat/cat 
> 
> I know Lev isn't supposed to know any Russian but let me have this. This is so short but it took me so long to write I've never written Lev before I'm s o rry,, 
> 
> You can send requests/headcanons to my new blog courtconfessional.tumblr.com!


End file.
